Believe Me
by Caah S. Masen
Summary: Isabella Swan filha do Barão de terras mais conhecido das redondezas não esperava pelo que lhe fosse acontecer.Mas foi somente em uma noite quente de verão, quando fugia da sua “prisão”,percebeu que esse amor era mais complica do imginava.
1. Chapter 1

Oii geeeente :D

Booom, essa é minha primeira históriaa, e enfim, eu queria saber o que vocês acharam sobre elaa. Mesmo que isso não seja uma boa coisa.

beeijo;*

* * *

Chapter 1

-Nãao, - gritou Isabella ao pai - Eu não me caso com esse homem. Não me casaria ainda que ele fosse o ultimo homem da Terra!

Exasperado e cansado das manias e rebeldias da filha caçula, Charlie Swan, resolveu que era hora de dar um basta nos caprichos de Bella. Era inconveniente que uma moça recatada e de família respeitada, tratasse seu pai dessa forma, muito mais na frente do seu futuro sogro, afinal, ele havia dado sua palavra ao coronel Eliezer Brown, de que Isabella se casaria com seu filho mais velho, James. Os Brown's eram tão ricos quanto os Swan's. Todos os filhos de Eliezer já haviam se casado, somente o primogênito ainda continuava solteiro, mas era um dos partidos mais requisitados de Nova Orleans, assim como Isabella. Como a jovem não podia perceber que esse casamento seria o melhor ao seu futuro! Oras, mas o que poderia fazer diante aos gritos da filha?! Essa menina tinha passado da hora de casar, pensou. Faltava a ela um bom homem, que a coloca-se nos eixos, já que o pai, não tinha forças para fazê-lo. "Raios, eu cuido de uma imensidão de terras, a se perder aos olhos, mas não consigo domar minha filha?!"

- Chega, Isabella, você se casa nem que essa seja a ultima coisa que eu faça em minha vida! - Disse o pai.

-Não me caso, já falei, e se o senhor, meu pai, quer apostar a sua vida nisso, não há nada que eu possa fazer! - Isabella era mesmo uma gata selvagem, pensou Eliezer. Seu pai, o Barão Swan, tinha razão em trancá-la dentro de sua fazenda, como uma prisioneira. Menina atrevida. Ele, no lugar de Charlie, já a teria mandado para um colégio de freiras há muito tempo ou então lhe acertado aos tapas.

O Sr. Swan já havia cogitado a hipótese de mandar Isabella ser educada na Europa, talvez na França, onde sua irmã Rosálie, morava após seu casamento, com um diplomata francês que conheceu na Califórnia, quando foi passar o verão com sua tia Cassandra. Talvez se mandasse Bella para a casa de sua tia ela voltasse de lá com a mão requisitada como Rose. Era difícil conviver sem uma mulher-mãe em casa!

Meu Deus, como Charlie desejava ter Renée para ajudá-lo a criar a filha. Renée, mãe de Bella, havia morrido no parto da mesma, e o barão havia ficado a mercê da ajuda da governanta da casa, Meredith, para criar duas crianças. Quando sua esposa faleceu, a criada, que já era da família, foi a pessoa que mais o apoiou a não desistir das filhas e mandá-las para um convento, afinal, um homem viúvo e filho único, não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo nessa missão. Nessas horas sentia falta de sua irmã mais jovem, a linda Judith, que havia morrido aos 16 anos de idade, de peste, lembrava-se perfeitamente deste dia, e reparava como sua Bells, era idêntica a sua irmã. Tinha o mesmo temperamento, meu Deus, como dera trabalho a seu pai, mas ao contrário de Isabella, Judith, o dava, pois tinha se apaixonado por um dos funcionários da fazenda. Deus! Só de pensar nisso, se perguntava se a doença de sua irmã não tinha sido passada por aquele miserável conquistador.

Cullen, este era seu nome. Ao menos aquele bastardo tinha saído da fazenda! Seu pai tinha o mandado embora após descobrir a paixonite da filha. Aquele Cullen, só de pensar que aquele vigarista mestiço, tinha juntado certo dinheiro, que foi o suficiente para pagar o pequeno dote pedido pelos Masen's à mão de sua filha, Esme, linda e refinada para aquele porco! Ora, afinal, a jovem podia ser muito respeitosa, mas, o titulo de seu pai já não valia mais que a sua pureza. No entanto, o pequeno rancho que tinha sobrado como herança era da melhor terra e pasto da região. O velho Masen, tinha se envolvido com bebidas e jogos, já não cuidava de sua única filha, após o falecimento de sua mulher. Arruinou-se em dividas, perdeu os gados, cavalos puro-sangue, e a maior parte de suas terras. O dote de sua filha abaixou tanto que a entregou praticamente de graça ao Cullen. Suicidando-se meses depois do casamento.

Mas, as coisas haviam mudado muito desde então. Carlisle, o Cullen, tinha conseguido transformar o rancho, em uma fazenda muito produtiva, que era disputada a socos e tiros pelos produtores da região. Havia comprado gados e garanhões, e suas éguas eram de tão boa qualidade, que as alugava. É, o destino tinha lhe surpreendido, conseguira até comprar as terras dos Sander's; vizinhos dos Swan's e agora a sua fazenda se ampliava aos domínios da sua! Oh, só de pensar que seriam vizinhos de cerca seu estômago se revirava. O que havia feito pra merecer afinal?! O Cullen já não tinha demais! De um simples servente a um dos melhores produtores de cavalos da região, tinha um bom casamento e ainda mais, quatro filhos! Sendo dois deles, homens. Oras, o que mais o mestiço havia de querer?

.

.

.

.

Sentada em sua penteadeira, a linda morena de olhos cor de chocolate, penteava seus cabelos compridos com ajuda da sua governanta. Não, governanta era muito pouco para o que Dith representava na vida da jovem. A amava como uma mãe, afinal, a sua nunca esteve presente, e sua "nana" como chamava a criada, sempre lhe aconselhava e apoiava. Como sentia falta da sua mãe, mesmo não a conhecendo sabia que era uma linda mulher, aos poucos o que perguntava ao pai, e que era muita carinhosa como dizia a irmã, quando também era especulada sobre isso. Isabella estava irada com o pai, lembrou-se. Oh, como pode ele coloca-lá em tal situação? Nem a havia avisado sobre a visita do coronel Brown, e seu filho. Como era mesmo o nome? James! O moço era tão horrível que não era de se espantar que aos 24 anos ainda estivesse solteiro. Seus cabelos eram tão ensebados que pensou que ele havia passado manteiga para ajeitá-lo aquela forma, sua pele era áspera como a de um trabalhador braçal. Céus! Será que seu pai não enxergava como era asqueroso aquele homem! Nunca, preferia a morte, ou a eterna solidão a esposar-se de tão horripilante ser.

- Querida, sabes que eu, mais que ninguém, quero seu bem. Será que não compreendes que o melhor que tem a fazer é se casar com o Sr. James? Deus meu docinho, em toda Nova Orleans não há partido melhor que o filho do coronel! - argumentava Meredith diante a fúria da pequena que continuava a se recusar.

- Como? Oras, se o meu destino for esse prefiro um convento! - respondeu Isabella.

-Não sabes o que fala?! Aquieta-te antes que seu pai lhe escute! É isso mesmo o que quer? Um convento? Passar a vida sem nunca conhecer um homem? Deus, estás louca! - Dith.

- Se for assim que terei que viver, é assim que vou, Nana, você sabe que.. - estava para terminar a frase em um sussurro, quando a criada a cortou.

- Como? Não venha me falar de amor de novo, Isabella! Por favor, minha querida, não vê que já está quase passando da hora de arrumar-lhes um marido, ou ao menos um noivo? Pelo amor, estás com 15 anos! Já era pra ter parado de pensar nessas baboseiras românticas e entender que está ficando à tia! - quase lhe gritou Meredith.

- Mas,..- Bella.

-Sem mas, querida, não percebe que se seu amor fosse chegar, já o estaria aqui? Por que raios o seu príncipe demora tanto? Eu mesma, só fui amar meu marido, anos depois do matrimônio.

- Meu príncipe, está lá fora! Não tem como ele me encontrar se estou quase todo tempo dentro desta casa, e nem ao menos posso explorar a fazenda inteira?

- O que queria 'pequenita'? Que seu pai lhe largasse jogada por ai como uma mulher de vida fácil? Santo Deus! - Disse Dith.

- Estou cansada.. - Bella disse, finalizando o assunto.

Isabella decidiu que colocaria fim aquele discussão sem propósito, sabia que seu príncipe estava a procurando, ou que ao menos, ela tinha um, em algum lugar, ah! Como tinha certeza disso. Sabia que se pudesse ajudar seu príncipe a encontrá-la, ele a tomaria como dele, se casariam e seriam muito felizes. Não era isso que dizia no livro de sua mãe? Oh, como sentia falta de seu livro. Sabia que seu pai, tinha dado ordens a Dith que o pegasse, estava mais que certa disso! Ele não queria que ela lesse - "essas coisas de Renée" como disse a Nana, certo dia. Ela gostava tanto de seu livro, será que haveria mais deles pela casa? Afinal, seu pai havia dito coisas, ao invés de coisa. Queria tanto saber mais sobre sua mãe, mas seu pai era reservado demais pra isso, Bella às vezes achava que o pai lhe tinha rancor, talvez porque se não fosse seu nascimento a mãe ainda viveria, e por isso a jovem se culpava muito.

Fez um lembrete mental de procurar mais das coisas e livros de sua mãe no dia seguinte, enquanto se enfiava embaixo dos lençóis. Adormeceu quase instantaneamente, e sonhou com olhos verdes muito brilhantes e cavalos brancos. O melhor sonho que tivera em toda a vida.

.

.

.

.

Em algum lugar longe das terras dos Swan's, Edward repousava sua cabeça no colo da mulher que se achava com ele. Como era mesmo seu nome? Pensou. Não é possível que estivesse tão bêbado que não se lembrava do nome da mulher com quem havia se deitado! Céus, era o fim, o seu fim de fato. Sua mãe devia estar em casa preocupada, nunca havia passado tanto tempo em suas farras como fez neste dia, estava se tornando tão irresponsável quanto seu tio Julio! Oh, devia voltar a casa imediatamente, mas quem dizia que seu estado e suas pernas concordavam com ele. Santos, aquela mulher o derrubou, mesmo sendo forte, ela havia conseguido o deixado sem forças. Era fogosa demais e experiente demais, sabia como tratar um homem, mas já estava com 20 anos e pensava se não era hora de arrumar uma mulher que fosse só dele, e que ela a ensinasse tudo sobre amar. Deus, já estava pensando em casamento! Céu, de fato, estava muito bêbado para ter discernimento e controle sobre seus pensamentos, concluiu.

A mulher ao seu lado divagava sobre como tinha sorte de ter ao seu lado um homem como aquele. Ah, como ele era bom, ela não teve que fingir uma única vez! Ela a levava a loucura com um simples toque. Mas sabia que jamais o poderia ter pra ela, oh, como ela o queria, imaginava como seria se ele apaixonasse-se por ela, se a pedisse em casamento! Ah, mas o que ela estava pensando. Deus, ela era uma cortesã, não devia pensar em tal coisa com seus clientes, eles a procuravam em busca somente de prazer, rápido e simples. Na casa de Madame Susan, não era casamento o que os homens iam procurar. Queriam somente se divertir enquanto as suas esposas não podiam. Ou então, eram jovens querendo descobrir da vida.

Não conseguia encaixar Edward em nenhuma dessas opções, ele era um caso raro, definitivamente. Como era raro, santo! Só de pensar o que aqueles olhos verdes faziam com ela. E as suas mãos grossas, causavam sensações desconhecidas até por ela. Devia estar noivo, era certo. Sua noivinha devia ser recatada demais, virgenzinha demais, e não o satisfazia. Era isso, procurava por ela enquanto seu casamento não saia, e ele não podia tomar posse do que era seu. Sorte da menina, pensou. Um homem como esse era difícil de se encontrar, na cama tratava com gentileza até uma prostituta. Talvez ele voltasse, quem sabe? Pelo que parecia havia feito um bom trabalho.

Edward sabia que Jasper, seu melhor amigo, e quem havia o acompanhado até o bar e a casa de tolerância, na certa já estava em casa. Afinal, era filho do médico da cidade, não devia se comportar de forma leviana perante a sociedade. Era a primeira vez que estava na casa de Madame Susan, o prostíbulo mais bem afamado da cidade, e pode reconhecer várias pessoas importantes ali. Como o filho mais velho do Willians, por Deus, suas terras e bens estavam a ser leiloados e o garoto estava se envolvendo com prostitutas! Recuperado, Edward se levantava juntando seus pertences.

- _mon amour_, fique mais um pouco, nem terminei de mostrar tudo o que sei pra você..- Disse Tânia, a mulher com quem estava.

-Querida, você é esplendida, mas agora preciso voltar ao meu lar. Devem estar preocupados comigo. – Edward respondeu enquanto lhe segurava de forma delicada o queixo com as mãos. Não gostava nada do fato de ter que dar explicação a tal tipo de mulher, céus, será que ela não se colocava no seu lugar, era uma meretriz! Já havia feito seu trabalho. Mas, não conseguia de forma alguma ser grosseiro com qualquer uma que fosse.

Jogando o dinheiro em cima do móvel ao lado da cama se encaminhou para a porta, sem mais palavras. Antes que chegasse a fechadura, a porta foi aberta com escândalo. E por ela passava um Jasper afoito e preocupado.

Agarrando com força o braço do amigo, o loiro de olhos azuis como o céu, puxava Edward com rapidez para fora do quarto.

- Por Deus, homem! Nunca pensei que ainda estivesse aqui. Já começava achar que algo de ruim havia acontecido! Achei que o tivessem matado na estrada para a fazenda, e é o que penso que deviam ter feito! Céus, como pode ficar até uma hora dessas, não sabe o que se passa pelas suas terras?! – gritou-lhe Jasper.

- O que se passa pelas minhas terras?! Do que é está falando? – Edward até o momento não entendia a forma como seu amigo estava desesperado a sua procura e nem o porquê de tamanha repreensão. Ah, ele só havia demorado algumas horas a mais que o normal! Mas a afirmação do loiro sobre sua fazenda havia o deixado alarmado. Pressentia algo que não era muito bom.

- Então ainda não sabes? – Jasper.

- O que é que não sei, homem? Diga logo! – Edward estava perdendo a paciência com o amigo. Como podia ele lhe fazer tão estranha pergunta e não responder, o que havia de errado afinal.

- Fui embora há algum tempo. Achei que já tivesse ido também, não costumas ficar até tarde..- cortou-lhe Edward. – Jasper, não enrole, o que aconteceu?!

- Bom, quando cheguei em casa meu pai estava chegando juntamente comigo. Me perguntou onde você estava e falou-me que precisava urgentemente lhe encontrar. Como não sabia que ainda estava aqui, disse a ele que já havia ido para casa, pelo menos era o que pensava. Ele me disse que você não estava na fazenda, pois ele acabava de voltar de lá, havia sido chamado pelo marido da escrava de sua mãe, e que era urgente, pois o seu pai tinha passado mal.. Eu sinto muito meu amigo! Procurei-te feito um louco, tinha que lhe encontrar o mais rápido, sua mãe e seus irmãos precisam de você e.. –

Edward não sabia o que fazer. O que Jasper havia acabado de dizer-lhe?! Não entendia direito, o que tinha acontecido com o seu pai?! Deus, ele precisava de respostas! Desesperado correu até o estábulo onde se guardava os cavalos ao lado do prostíbulo. Seu amigo corria-lhe junto, sabia em seu interior o que o pai significava para o jovem Cullen. Interrogava-se como tal coisa podia ter acontecido, era um senhor tão novo!

Sem reparar, Edward já havia pegado seu cavalo, e já rumava para estrada. Em seu encalço o amigo o acompanhava. Eram cerca de trinta minutos até a fazenda. Ah, ele tinha tantas perguntas! O que teria ocorrido a seu pai. Por que Jasper havia lhe dito que sentia muito?

Foi só quanto chegou aos arredores da fazenda, cruzou a porteira e viu que sua irmã mais nova, Alice, saiu correndo, somente em trajes de dormir, ao seu encontro, e observou ante a porta da sala sua mãe sendo amparada pela governanta, que teve sua resposta. Oh, então era isso..

_Seu pai havia morrido_.

comentáriios pleeeease *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward estava inconformado com o modo como sua vida podia mudar em tão pouco tempo. Será que o pai não entendia que aquela não havia sido uma boa para morrer? Ele não tinha condições de cuidar de tudo sozinho! Era certo, que como sendo o filho mais velho, tomasse conta da mãe e dos irmãos. Teria que arrumar um casamento, e fazer o papel do seu pai dentro de casa e da fazenda. Não podia entender! Estava ficando louco, seu pai não havia morrido, e tudo isso era um sonho.

Estático e perdido em seus pensamentos, Edward só acordou quando a irmã lhe abraçou. Como em um reflexo, pegou a irmã mais nova no colo, e se encaminhou ao encontro da mãe. Jasper ao seu lado, observava a pequena Alice, com dor no coração. Seu anjinho não podia passar por isso, era tão frágil! Ele simplesmente não podia aceitar que algo a fizesse sofrer. Preferia mil vezes passar por tudo aquilo em seu lugar. Olhando para o seu amigo, com a irmã ao colo, sabia que o mesmo se encontrava perdido. Era visível que Edward não sabia o que fazer, porém o loiro estava disposto a qualquer coisa para ajudar o amigo.

A porta de casa, Esme se encontrava em choque, o marido estava tão bem! Durante o dia havia realizado todas as suas tarefas na fazenda, participado de um leilão no centro da cidade, e ainda havia jantado com a família. Era obvia a sua preocupação com Edward, afinal, o filho mais velho, estava passando dos limites. Mas, não acreditava que esse fato teria levado o marido ao infarto. Talvez fosse uma ocorrência comum, como o disse. É era isso, apenas um fato comum, porém ela não sabia como seguiria em frente sem Carlisle.

Edward chegou ao encontro da mãe e a abraçou como a muito tempo não fazia, depois das muitas conversas sobre o seu comportamento, a mãe tinha se afastado. Mas, ah. Ele cumpria com todas as suas obrigações dentro da fazenda, será que ao menos nas noites não poderia ter um pouco de diversão? Sabia que isso estava se tornando um incomodo para família, e agora mais do que nunca, sabia que sua vida boêmia tinha que ter um fim.

Deixando Alice com a mãe e Jasper no sofá, seguiu para o quarto onde o corpo de seu pai se encontrava. O silêncio na casa era quase palpável, e isso o incomodava. Estava acostumado com os barulhos feitos pelos irmãos quando estavam acordados, e as conversas altas entre Carlisle, sua mãe, e os criados, sobre coisas banais, regadas à café.

Ao lado do corpo do pai, Edward se permitiu chorar. Ele tinha que ser forte pela sua família, e chorar na frente deles, não mostraria força. Sabia, que teria de preparar o funeral de seu pai, ainda pela manhã, e que precisaria da ajuda de Jasper. Sentiu pequenas mãos afagando seus cabelos, e simplesmente pelo toque, sabia quem era. Alice, sua pequena irmã, tão linda e meiga quanto uma fadinha, a única que o entendia. - Lice? Chamou.

- Hm.

- Jasper ainda está aqui? Perguntou o ruivo.

- Sim, está na sala com a mamãe.

- Chame-o, preciso resolver alguns assuntos urgentes com ele.

Alice saiu do quarto após beijar a face de seu irmão, e a passos lentos segui pelo corredor da grande casa. Tinha vergonha de falar com Jasper. Antigamente era tudo mais fácil, eles eram amigos, e nada mais. Só que a pequena fadinha havia crescido, e com ela a afeição pelo amigo de seu irmão. Sabia que Jasper a havia pegado no colo quando nasceu, apesar da pouca idade de diferença, ela entendia que ele já era um homem, e que jamais olharia pra ela com outros olhos. Admirava-o tanto, desde sua personalidade até a sua aparência. Era tão meigo, prestativo e carinhoso quanto era lindo. Os seus olhos azuis eram tão belos! Céus, ela deveria esquecer essa loucura, pois, era mais que fato que ele só a olhava como a irmã que nunca teve.

Encontrou-o abraçado a sua mãe. Sabia que a mãe de Jazz, tinha morrido quando ele ainda era um menino, e que a partir de então, Esme havia se tornado pra ele, uma mãe. Enquanto a menina entrava na sala, Jasper, que se separava do abraço com Esme, a admirava. A matriarca dos Cullens, já tinha notado algo de diferente no olhar que Jasper lançava para a filha, e a recíproca era verdadeira. Talvez o moço fosse um bom casamento para sua filha, mas ambos jamais admitiriam seus sentimentos, tendo em vista a longa amizade.

- Jazz?

- Sim, anjinho.

- Edward está lhe chamando. No quarto onde...- Alice caiu em prantos, não sabia ainda como lidar com o falecimento do pai, e nem com o sentimento pelo amigo da família. Era tudo tão confuso.

Jasper hesitou. Não sabia se corria para o quarto onde seu amigo se encontrava, ou se confortava a pequena menina. Enquanto se decidia, Lice saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, seguida pela mãe. Tomou então sua decisão e se encaminhou ao encontro do amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella acordou com o alto tom da conversa vinda da sala. Pelo tom e as risadas do pai, sabia que algo de muito bom havia acontecido. Talvez tivesse entrado em acordo com o Coronel Brown, e decidido o valor de seu dote. E se isso acontecesse ela se mataria.

Decidindo ver o que estava acontecendo, chegou perto da sala, e pode ouvir um trecho da conversa. ".. então ele se foi? Ah, mas já não era sem tempo! Até que enfim aquele bastardo teve o fim que merecia!". Uma frase como essa, embalada a risadas, mostrava que o pai realmente não tinha sentimentos. Era claro que a conversa se referia ao fim trágico de alguém e Isabella não entendia como tal fim, poderia ser merecido.

Sabia que seu fim não seria muito diferente desta tal pessoa. Trágico. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza se que seria mandada para um convento se recusasse a proposta de casamento de James. Talvez fosse melhor, porque, apesar de não saber ao certo o que acontecia depois do casamento, queria ser feliz, não apenas servir pra criar filhos e fazer os serviços de casa. Queria ser amada, e tinha certeza que um dia iria, mesmo que demorasse, pois ela saberia esperar.

Sua criada, Meredith, ou Dith, como Bella gostava de chamá-la, entrou no quarto em seguida para ajudar a menina com seu banho. Após estar banhada e devidamente vestida, seguiu a cozinha, para tomar seu café da manhã e talvez planejar algo de interessante para fazer no seu dia.

Desde o nascimento, Bella, era tratada pelo pai com pouca afeição. Ou melhor, quase nenhuma afeição. Era visível a diferença entre o tratamento em que Bella recebia, e o que sua irmã Rosálie recebia. Quando mais nova, o pai sempre trazia da cidade as bonecas e os tecidos mais bonitos para a irmã, deixava ir visitar a irmã de sua mãe na Califórnia, e muitas vezes a levava para a cidade com ele; o que nunca aconteceu com Isabella. Sabia que o pai não a amava, porque era dela a culpa da morte de sua mãe, mas, infelizmente não havia nada que fizesse o tempo voltar atrás, pois, se tivesse escolha, nunca teria nascido.

O casamento arrumado as pressas pelo pai, não era uma proteção para a filha, mas sim uma forma de livrar-se dela o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto tomava seu café-da-manhã, Isabella decidiu que procuraria por livros de sua mãe na sala de leitura. Agradecia muito a irmã, por ter lhe ensinado a ler. Rose tinha aprendido com o pai, mas este, pouco se interessou em ensinar a caçula. Sentia saudades da irmã, sabia que ela tinha tido um bebê, no qual colocou o nome de Seth, só que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer o sobrinho, pois seu pai, quando soube do nascimento do neto, foi para França, só que não a levou com ele.

O dia da menina Isabella passou correndo, recusando o almoço, só percebeu que já era noite quando Dith a chamou para o jantar, o qual aceitou, pois percebeu que depois de um dia na sala de leitura, estava faminta. O jantar passou rápido, e em silêncio, afinal era raro quando o pai conversava com ela. Retirou-se para seu quarto junto com a criada, que depois de ajudar Bella a se deitar, lhe desejou boa-noite, e também foi para seu quarto.

Não estava com sono, e seu quarto tinha se tornado quente demais aquela noite. Decidiu então, que iria sair. Sabia que se fosse pega seu pai lhe tiraria os olhos, porém não havia nada que fizesse a jovem inquieta ficar em sua cama. Parecia que seu destino lhe estava guiando. E estava.

Colocando seu robe, seguiu para a janela de seu quarto, que não era muito alta, e a pulou. O que ela não sabia, que a partir desta caminhada, seu futuro ia mudar totalmente.

mereço coomentáarios?

x.o.x.o


	3. Chapter 3

Heey, ai vai mais um capitulo, demorou mais chegou! Espero que gosteeeeem *-*

.

Chapter 3

A manhã havia passado rápido demais para Edward. Após a conversa com seu amigo Jasper, na qual pediu ajuda para a organização do funeral do pai, foi conversar com os funcionários da fazenda, e em seguida dormira um pouco, pois sabia que o dia não seria fácil.

Era óbvio que o velório de seu pai já seria um evento social para o conhecimento de uma noiva. Apostava que seria apresentado a dezenas de jovens, que passariam talvez horas tentando entretê-lo com conversas sobre suas habilidades como donas de casa, e das quais provavelmente teria que escolher uma para ser sua futura esposa, AH! Não podia lidar com isso, não. Apesar de abominar a idéia de casamento, tinha certeza de se um dia fosse se submeter a ele, gostaria pelo menos de poder escolher a noiva por suas afinidades, e conhecê-la anteriormente. Porém isso já não era mais possível. Não agora, depois de tudo.

Como imaginava, o velório transcorreu desta forma. Foi apresentado a várias garotas, algumas que não passavam da idade da sua irmã. Era absurda a idéia de casar-se com uma menina. Outras eram interessantes fisicamente falando, porém tinham a mentalidade de uma velha. Não precisava de uma mulher que quisesse que ele se tornasse um homem de pantufas. Céus! Não.

O enterro não pode suportar. Chorou. Sentiu-se fraco como nunca, tendo que ser amparados pela mãe e por sua irmã mais velha Jane, que havia chegado mais cedo a cidade com seu marido, trazendo consigo o irmão mais novo, Alec,que estava no monastério próximo a capital. Enquanto a pequena Alice era abraçada por seu único verdadeiro amigo. Não faltavam quem lhe oferecesse um ombro, mas sentia que ali, ninguém além de sua família, o amigo e o pai deste, estava pensando somente no seu bem. Quando o padre finalizava a cerimônia e o caixão de seu pai deslizava pelo buraco feito no chão próximo a árvore onde brincava quando era criança, viu Charlie Swan em seu cavalo, parado aos limites da fazenda, observando o fim de seu pai com um sorriso nos lábios. Ninguém podia ser como ele. Conhecia a história do envolvimento da sua família com a dos Swans, e sabia também tudo o que causaram a seu pai. Aquele homem era um canalha. Passou vida inteira tentando derrubar seu pai, a vida inteira! Porém Edward estava disposto a acabar com a felicidade dele, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

Todos os abraços, e pêsames desejados o deixavam enjoado. Queria correr dali, e se esconder em um lugar onde não pudesse ser achado. Após o termino da cerimônia, quando todos, até mesmo seus familiares já haviam se recolhido, continuou olhando para a lápide do pai. Sabia que teria que tomar decisões rápidas. Deixou se chorar, olhando somente para o céu, que parecia zombar dele, mostrando o quanto o universo, o quanto ninguém fora da sua família, se importava com o que eles passavam no momento. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia passado, horas, minutos ou apenas segundos, só saiu de seu estado inerte ao escutar barulho de passos sobre a grama já molhada de orvalho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não sabia porque nunca havia ido ali, era lindo demais para não ser apreciado. Isabella se perguntava qual motivo levava o pai a não deixá-la andar pela fazenda, era tudo tão maravilhoso. Sabia que se fosse apanhada receberia um castigo como nunca antes, e talvez não fossem apenas surras, porém o céu parecia mostrar para ela o quanto esse passeio era adequado. Ao longe, podia ouvir o suave barulho da cachoeira que havia ali próximo. Sabia disso porque Dith havia falado que seu marido a levou para um piquenique ali. O cheiro de terra molhada também não enganava. Tinha diversas árvores perdidas pelo pasto, porém foi uma que lhe chamou atenção.

A sombra distorcida mostrava que ali havia mais que uma árvore, contudo, não tinha sido a sombra que lhe chamou a atenção. O choro baixo, e quase imperceptível, ligado a soluços e a suspiros pesados, só a deixava mais intrigada. A pessoa que ali estava parecia sofrer, e a pequena Bella sentiu algo estranho, um incômodo que a fazia caminhar para o estranho. Não gostava de ver alguém sofrendo, já havia visto uma das criadas da fazenda chorando desesperadamente e ela era escandalosa. Dith havia lhe dito que a moça havia perdido seu bebê, porém a vontade de consolá-la não se comparava a que sentia pelo estranho da sombra.

.

.

.

.

.

Os passos ficaram mais audíveis, porém a pisada leve mostrava que era alguém pequeno. Podia lidar com quem quer que fosse. Pensava. Mas constatou que se enganara assim que colocou os olhos na forma pequena da morena que se ajoelhava a sua frente.

Achava que se depararia com algum capanga do Swan que invadira suas terras, ou com a irmã, Jasper ou até mesmo com um fantasma, porém não com um anjo. Não acreditava que tamanha perfeição fosse real. A pele branca feito leite refletida pela luz da lua e do pequeno lampião a gás que trazia consigo, fazia com que tivesse um aspecto que não lhe permitia pensar que fosse real. Os cabelos cacheados de uma cor que se assemelhava a barro, ou chocolate derretido emolduravam o mais belo rosto que poderia existir, em formato de coração, com o nariz simétrico e pontudo, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e que o olhavam com uma curiosidade intrigante.. Céus, não poderia haver no mundo tamanha beleza.

- Senhor? Está tudo bem? – Edward estancou. A voz da desconhecida lhe atingiu como um soco, um arrepio lhe acometeu e por um instante sentiu vergonha. Vergonha por se sentir de tal modo após a morte de seu pai, vergonha por sentir desejo por uma menina que no máximo tinha seus 14 anos, que não lhe parecia nem real. E principalmente vergonha por estar chorando. Por estar chorando, se mostrando fraco na frente dela.

- Claro, porque não estaria?

- então, porque choras? – Sabia que não ia se acostumar nunca a escutá-la, era lindo e embriagador.

- Eu, eu..- Sentia se vulnerável, sentia vontade de lhe contar tudo o que sentia, porém tinha medo. Medo de afastá-la.

- Pode me dizer, eu prometo não contar pra ninguém. – O sussurro em forma de segredo o fez rir, era nítido, não passava de uma menina. Uma encantadora menina.

- Menina, não acredito que deva se preocupar com meus problemas.

-Oh, me desculpe senhor. Minha intenção não era ser intrometida. Não é do meu feitio tal coisa, é só que, bom, deixa.. Eu não converso com muitas pessoas, meu pai não permite, Dith sempre diz que seria interessante para eu conhecer alguém que não fosse ela ou Rosálie, apesar de que eu não converso com ela faz um tempo, só por cartas, mas a comunicação daqui a França é meio debilitada, então..hm, me perdoe.

- Acredite, não foi intrometida.. É só muito nova para lidar com perdas.. Quantos anos tem? 13?

- Não senhor. Tenho 15. Já sou uma mulher, e sei lidar com perdas, sim.

- A é? Uma mulher.. sim, claro. – Era palpável o tom de ironia na voz do ruivo. Achava hilário que a garota se achasse uma mulher. Acreditava que ninguém a tenha explicado o que torna uma menina mulher. Porém, o que o perturbou foi a afirmação de que sabia lidar com a perda.

- Sim, acredito que sabe, perdeu quem garota? A sua boneca?

A perplexidade atingiu em cheio a face de Isabella, a surpresa a fez recuar, e seus olhos instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu..

- Eu perdi minha mãe. No nascimento, mas, pra seu conhecimento senhor, acredito que a dor não é menor. Nunca a conheci, e aposto de ter tido a convivência com quem se perdeu é algo para se lembrar, e faz ser mais fácil.

Edward emudeceu. O rosto corado da menina, molhado pelas gotas que escorriam de seus olhos baixou sua guarda. Não estava preparado para tal reação, e sentiu vontade de se chutar por tal grosseria.

- Bem, me desculpe. Acho que subestimei sua vivência.

- Não se deve subestimar as pessoas, ainda mais aquelas que não conhece.

- Prazer, Edward Masen Cullen. – A pequena reverência feita pelo moço, fez com que Bella liberasse um pequeno sorriso. E Edward teve certeza que havia algo mais bonito do que o anjo a sua frente. Esse anjo sorrindo.

- Isabella Swan, mas eu gosto que me chamem de Bella, Isabella é demasiado grande. – Edward perdeu a fala. Não era possível. Estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Talvez o Barão Swan estivesse observando, vendo-o baixar a guarda perto da filha. De certo reconhecia a beleza da jovem e a usava a seu favor. Como foi tolo, estúpido. Se odiava. Havia caído perfeitamente no plano de Charlie Swan.

- Não me importa! Que te chamem como quiser. Deve achar graça não é? O que o seu pai lhe prometeu em troca do servicinho? Vai ganhar um vestido novo? No mínimo acha que eu sou idiota. Onde ele está? Fale-me garota! – Pegando a pelo braço, chacoalhava a menina, que o olhava sem entender o motivo. Constatava que o Cullen era louco, como se atrevia a pega-la daquela forma.

- ME SOLTE. Não sei do que está falando. É louco, como ousa fazer tal coisa. – Soltou a menina, sentindo-se derrotado. Era um derrotado. Amanhã quando fosse a cidade seria motivo de chacota. Andando de um lado para o outro não sabia o que fazer, iriam rir dele. Já sabia o que iam falar, que era um tolo, e ainda pior, um cafajeste! Deus..

Saiu de seu devaneio pessoal quando percebeu que a menina encontrava-se no mesmo lugar onde a havia soltado. Abraçava os joelhos, e as fungadas mostravam-no que estava chorando.

- Oh, menina, pare de chorar. Não vejo motivo pra continuar com isso. Vai ganhar sua recompensa.

Talvez, constatou Edward, sua fúria estivesse mal direcionada. Talvez, a menina não tivesse culpa, e só estaria fazendo o que o pai mandou, afinal, todos conheciam a fama do Swan, havia uma possibilidade muito grande de que o Barão tratasse a filha com tanta rigidez, que a menina só fizesse o que lhe mandasse.

- Diga menina, o que o seu pai está lhe dando? O que ele está planejando? Ele quer que me convença a vender minhas terras? – Suplicou o ruivo.

- Eu..eu..o meu pai? O que?

- Não se finja de desentendida, diga!

- Meu senhor, eu não sei. O meu pai quer comprar suas terras?..por quê? Ele tem tanta.. Ele não está me dando nada, ele nunca dá.. eu..eu não sei. – Em meio as lágrimas Isabella tentava explicar que de fato não entendia o que o moço lhe perguntava. Os pensamentos de Bella, enquanto tentavam entender o motivo da raiva repentina do moço, observavam o quanto ele ficava lindo daquela maneira. Oh, a forma como ele passava desesperadamente as mãos nos fios rebeldes dos cabelos acobreados, bagunçando-os ainda mais, a hipnotizavam.

- Como menina? Então qual é o motivo para você estar aqui? O seu pai quer me difamar, eu..

- O meu pai não sabe que eu estou aqui! Céus! O senhor vai contar pra ele? Eu.. eu, ele vai me bater, provavelmente, como no dia em que eu, ah. Por favor senhor, não diga pra ele.. – O choque foi instantâneo, Isabella se lembrou que não deveria estar ali, e o Edward poderia contar para seu pai.. Espere, Edward? Havia enlouquecido junto com o Masen.

- Como? Eu não acho que não tenha entendido menina..

- Senhor Masen, o meu pai não sabe que eu estou aqui. Por favor não conte pra ele.. Eu não posso sair de casa, eu..- O brilho nos olhos da menina mostravam que ela estava falando a verdade. Edward conhecia bons mentirosos, e até de certa forma, poderia dizer que se enquadrava nessa classe. E a pequena Bella Swan, não parecia ser uma menina que poderia mentir. O desepero expressado em seus olhos quando pensou que o ruivo contaria para o Barão estava ali, foi o suficiente para acreditar que de fato seu passeio noturno não tinha algo envolvido com Charlie Swan.

- Tudo bem menina. Fica calma. Não vou dizer nada ao seu pai. Nem ao menos gosto do seu pai.

- Não? Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar, do que com seus passeios noturnos.

- Oh! Obrigada, Obrigada! – Isabella surpreendeu Edward e a si mesmo com suas próximas ações. Antes que tomasse conhecimento de seus movimentos, e muito antes que sua cabeça processasse seus atos, estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem a sua frente.

Edward estancou no lugar. Era obvio que a menina não tinha conhecimento do que representava um abraço como aquele entre uma mulher e um homem. O corpo do moço reconheceu de imediato o frágil e pequeno corpo da menina que se moldava ao dele. Sem saber o que pensar sobre a forma de agir da garota, envolveu seus braços, largos na cintura fina, e apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Isabella.

Com a face apoiada no peito forte de Edward, Bella expirou o cheiro másculo que provinha dele. Ela sentia os lábios dele escovando o topo da sua cabeça, e a suas mãos, tocando a sua cintura e os fios soltos de seus cabelos. O arrepio que a combinação dessas ações produziram em Isabella, a pegaram desprevenida, assim como o choque que percorreu todo seu corpo quando o ruivo subiu as mãos de sua cintura, para o pequeno espaço de pele exposto por sua camisola e pelo robe que usava. Choque esse que centralizou-se em seu centro, e arrastava por ela uma sensação de prazer que nublava sua mente e a impedia de tirar sua mãos do moço.

As mãos de Edward queriam ir muito além do toque suave em seu pescoço. Queriam tocar cada ponto do corpo da menina e conhecer as reações que essas causariam no seu corpo macio. Mas, o que estava pensando. Céus, ela era uma criança! Uma criança como sua irmã. Ele simplesmente não podia aproveitar da sua inocência. Porém era difícil demais lutar contra o desejo que se concentrava em seu baixo ventre. Desejo esse que lhe trazia o pensamento de deitá-la ali mesmo e fazê-la dele. Era estúpido, errado, e ele precisava sentir aquilo, mas do que qualquer outra coisa. Precisava sentir como a pele dela arrepiava ao seu toque, mas, não! É errado, é errado..

A repetição de seu mantra manteve o imerso em seus pensamentos durante um tempo que para ele pareceu uma eternidade. Só saiu deles quando foi tocado nos cabelos, e seu nome foi chamado pela menina Bella.

- Oh, eu, eu.. não estava escutando. O que disse menina?

- Disse que seus cabelos são muito sedosos.

- Não deveria ter feito isso, ouviu? Isso nunca mais vai se repetir!

- Não gosta que lhe toquem o cabelo? – Edward não sabia porque a inocência em sua voz o pegava de surpresa. Era claro que ela não reconhecia que aquele abraço era um erro.

- Não! Quer dizer, sim. Gosto. Porém é errado. Você não devia ter feito isso, e muito menos me abraçado.

- Oh, por que não Edward? Eu sempre abraço a minha Nana, e você também é meu amigo.

Céus, havia algo mais doce e proibido do que ouvir Bella chamar seu nome. Se havia, ele não conhecia. A forma suave como ela dizia, era ainda melhor do que escutar a mais bela musica. Como seria ouvir ela gemendo seu nome.. não! Não podia pensar tal coisa. Contudo, queria conhecê-la melhor, queria ainda mais poder fazer parte da sua vida. E não deixar que o crápula do Swan lhe fizesse mais algum mal.

Isabella aconchegou-se ao pé da árvore onde mais cedo sentava o ruivo. Ela queria conhecer mais dele, saber sobre sua vida, sobre sua família. Para a menina, saber sobre Edward era ainda mais emocionante e necessário do que o final de um dos livros de sua mãe. Afinal, eles eram amigos, não? Percebendo o olhar de confusão que o Masen lhe mandava, resolveu que iria questioná-lo sobre tudo. Pois ela precisava saber mais sobre ele, e saber ainda mais, porque quando ele lhe tocava era tão bom que ela não conseguia nem pensar direito.

- Ed, você é casado?

- Ed?- chocou-se Edward.

- Uhhun, você não gosta? É mais fácil de falar, não que eu não ache Edward lindo, é só que..

- Certo. – Podia conviver com sua menina lhe chamando de Ed.. SUA menina? Constatou, estava perdido.

- Então Ed, você é casado?

- Não, por que raios pensou isso?

- É só que, bom, é.. uh, deixa pra lá. Eu queria saber.

- Diga, Isabella. – questionou.

- Dith me disse que todos os moços bonitos da cidade estavam se casando, e que havia muitas moças solteiras, e que então eu não devia ficar esperando meu príncipe, mas, só que eu não quero me casar com o filho do Coronel Brown, ele me parece sujo.. – Imediatamente, a imagem de James lhe veio a cabeça, e foi o suficiente para fazer a menina torcer o nariz. - Eu sei, devia agradecer por alguém querer se casar comigo, afinal, eu não sou tão bonita quanto Rosálie, mas, eu queria me casar por amor. Eu sei que sou uma tola.- Corou Bella.

- Não acho que seja uma tola, e você é linda, menina. E quanto aos moços da cidade, não acredito que algum deles sejam bonitos. – Comentou Edward de cenho franzido, após perceber que havia ainda mais uma coisa que adorava nela, vê-la corando. Fazendo Bella rir ainda mais do comentário.

- Bom, no entanto, acredito que seja hora de meninas estarem na cama, não acha?

- Ed, não! Quero ficar mais com você! Ainda não te perguntei nada.. Ah, por favor? – Isabella fez um biquinho que quase fez que o moço perdesse seu juízo. Por mais que quisesse estar na companhia de Bella, tanto quanto ela da dele, sabia que ela deveria voltar a sua casa, com segurança e sem ser notada. Queria poder levava-la até a sua entrada, porém se fosse visto, iria para a cadeia, e a menina sofreria ainda mais nas mãos do pai. Sendo assim, quanto antes fosse, melhor seria.

- Bella, deve voltar, é tarde, e eu não posso invadir as terras de seu pai para acompanhá-la. É melhor que vá mais cedo.

- Posso voltar amanhã?

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Ah, eu.. queria conversar mais com você.. eu..

- Certo, volte amanhã. Vou estar aqui a sua espera. – Ao dizer isso os olhos de Bella brilharam, e Edward se viu ainda mais encantado. E encrencado.

Isabella caminhou alguns passos antes de olhar para trás e percebeu que Edward a observava ir embora. Corou fortemente fazendo o moço esboçar um sorriso e acenar com a cabeça.

- Boa noite Ed. – Disse Bella, antes de correr pelo mesmo caminho que havia chegado.

Edward a observou por mais alguns minutos, até que ela desaparecesse de sua vista, deixando-o preocupado.

- Boa noite, _minha menina_, até amanhã. – sussurrou ao vento.

E por mais que quisesse negar, ele sabia que contaria os segundos até o próximo encontro. Só não sabia que seria tanto quanto Bella.

.

.

.

.

Boom, espero que tenha ficado bom, e mereça algumas reviews *-*

Guerreira solitária: que bom, que está gostando! Ai está mais um cap. que espero que agrade tambéem :D

Aghata: hahhaa, que bom que ficou. Porque isso quer dizer que está disposta a ler os próximos! Espero que esse a deixe curiosa também. Desculpa a demora! Mas, está ai! Espero que goste. Um beijo querida ;*

Anynha Potter: que bom que gosta, de UAs, devo dizer que são minhas favoritas. Ai está o capitulo, espero que não tenha decepcionado! :D Sorry, pela demora!

Isa Salvatore Cullen: Oii, devo dizer que a intenção da história era essa mesmo, que todos achassem fofa e linda *-* vai ser bem romântica, com a bellinha inocente e o Ed, bom, basta ter o Ed neé! Ele pode ser o que quiser! Oisoaisiaos, demorei um pouco pra postar, mas agora espero poder postar com mais freqüência. Adoro suas fics e adptações! Beeijo;*

Rebbeca: Ai está! Espero que aprove esse capitulo! Obrigada por ler!

A todos! Um obrigada pela leitura, é importante saber o que estão achando! Beeijo! Espero que tenham gostado.

x.o.x.o


End file.
